FIG. 1 illustrates a leaf trap 10 found in the prior art. This leaf trap is of the type marketed by Rainbow Lifeguard Products. Trap 10 includes a housing having main body 12 and a lid 14. A pair of opposed fittings 16 and 18 are formed on the lid and attached to the main body, respectively. A mesh bag 18 is receivable within the main body 12 for capturing leaves. In use, a hose is connected between fitting 18 and the source of vacuum or suction. Fitting 16 is connected to another hose which is in turn connected to a vacuum type pool cleaner or traditional hand operated vacuum device. The trap 10 functions to capture leaves, twigs and other debris as the pool water is sucked through the trap on the way to the filter pump. The trap prevents the debris from reaching and clogging the pump.
The prior art trap 10 also includes a locking ring 20 for drawing the lid 14 and main body 12 into sealing engagement. Ring 20 includes internal threads 22 which engage with threads 24 on the lid. When the ring is slid up on the main body it can be rotated in a manner to draw the lid into sealing engagement with the main body 12. An O-ring 26 is provided to enhance the sealing. As also illustrated in FIG. 1, the main body 12 includes four keys 28. The locking ring includes four notches 30 which allow the ring to pass over the keys 28 as long as the ring is properly aligned. The keys are intended to help prevent the ring from falling off the main body when it has been disengaged from the lid.
In use, the inner mesh bag 18 collects debris and must be emptied at periodic intervals. To accomplish this task, the user must lift the leaf trap out of the water and disengage ring 20. Because the diameter of the ring is about six inches, removal usually requires two hands. The user is therefore forced to brace the filter housing between his legs and rotate the locking ring with both hands. As can be appreciated, since the leaf trap has been in the pool, it will be wet, resulting in a messy and awkward procedure. In addition, as the ring is rotated, the keys can become aligned with the notches such that the force of gravity will cause the ring to drop off the main body requiring reassembly. It would be desirable to provide a leaf trap which can be serviced in a more convenient manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved in-line leaf trap.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an improved in-line leaf trap which can be more readily serviced